<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am by CassidyConner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361445">I Am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyConner/pseuds/CassidyConner'>CassidyConner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kidnapping, Past Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, plus size</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyConner/pseuds/CassidyConner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically T'Challa still owes M'Baku a debt. And M'Baku uses this debt to ask T'Challa for a favor: find his missing sister. </p><p>Set after the events of Black Panther.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>T'Challa (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>M'Baku</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Jabari Tribe are exceedingly proud independent people, especially their leader, M’Baku. Ever since they were children, T’Challa and M’Baku had this friendly rivalry. As they got older, that childish rivalry became a bit more serious when it came to Wakanda.</p><p> </p><p>While all the other tribes respected the current royal family and the technological advancements, the Jabari were the opposite. They rarely leave the mountains, but they watched. When King T’Chaka died and T’Challa was to be made King, M’Baku did not hesitate to challenge him for the throne. However, T’Challa did bested him in the challenge. He could’ve killed M’Baku right then and there but didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He yielded.</p><p> </p><p>And at that moment, he owed the King a life debt.</p><p> </p><p>When T’Challa was found among the riverbanks by the fisherman, M’Baku repaid that debt.</p><p> </p><p>And now for the first time in years, the Jabari sat in the council along with the other tribes.</p><p> </p><p>But there was something else on M’Baku’s mind that caused him to miss the conversation between the other Elders. He could tell that T’Challa knew something was bothering him. M’Baku hated himself for letting his guard, especially in front of T’Challa. But he needed something from the King.</p><p> </p><p>After all, he did aid in helping to take back the throne from an outsider who happened to be the King’s own cousin.</p><p> </p><p>When the meeting was dismissed, M’Baku and T’Challa were the only ones who remained seated. Beside them were several members of the Dora Milaje.</p><p> </p><p>T’Challa was the first to speak. “You didn’t speak much today. I sense that something else is on your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can say that.” M’Baku shrugs. He makes eye contact with him. “Do you remember Amani?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Your sister.” T’Challa nods softly. “I know you lost her years ago- “</p><p> </p><p>“She never died.” M’Baku admits, looking down. He’s ashamed for having to lie that his beloved baby sister was dead. He looks up to see the confusion on T’Challa’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“She was always a stubborn child. Always sneaking off the mountains to play with you.” There was this tight feeling in his chest, but he ignored it. “After my father died and I took over, I became…very protective of Amani. She started to resent me for it. I guess now thinking about it, I was overbearing. One day she just left.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long has she been missing?”</p><p> </p><p>“For ten years. She was no older than your own sister.” M’Baku says.</p><p> </p><p>“M’Baku. I am very sorry that you been keeping this secret for years.” T’Challa said. “But I am not sure what you are trying to ask for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Find her. Please. It kills me every day of not knowing if she’s alive or joined our ancestors.” M’Baku was close to begging. “You have the technological advancements to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do my best to help.”</p><p> </p><p>M’Baku feels as if a small portion of his burden is lifted off his shoulders.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Shelby</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shelby hated serving guest at Anton’s parties. Tonight, however, was a small dinner party of six of his colleagues. Of course, she would rather deal with the big parties his wife loves to throw for whatever reason. The woman would throw a party if she went a day without an alcoholic drink.</p><p> </p><p>         As Shelby silently refilled one of the guest waters, a hand lightly caresses her thigh. She didn’t react to his touch as she is not allowed to react nor speak when he’s around. The mere touch of his fingertips makes her want to retract her skin.</p><p> </p><p>         “Thank you so much, Shelby.” He tells her. She nods silently and retreats to her place in the corner of the room. “She’s such a lovely girl, Anton. And soft too.”</p><p> </p><p>Anton didn’t look up from his plate. “I had her for years, Elias. She didn’t come let that. You have to get ‘em while their young.”</p><p> </p><p>Dinner itself lasted for another hour before Anton had Shelby clear the table of leftover food and dishes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>         While his wife was passed out drunk on their bed, Anton Pretorius came into Shelby’s later that night. When this happens, Shelby goes to a special place in her mind. A place where no one, not even Anton, can hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>A dense jungle with nothing but the sounds of the gorillas pounding on their chest. The panthers hunting and hiding within the bushes. She always dreams of this special place. It was almost as if she been there before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Amani, where’s your brother?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Up in the mountains,” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Jabari never leaves the mountains.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The girls laugh at the boy. <em>“Well this Jabari did, Ikati*.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t call me ikati*.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh T-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shelby’s body shook with spasms. A soft low moan escapes her lips. Damn him. Damn him for ruining her fantasy. Damn him for taking away that one special place she could go to. Fucking damn him and his friends to the depths of hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ikati=cat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>